Baraka/Scourge
Strategy Despite his passive, Baraka can be seen as an underwhelming character. His basic attacks does not push the opponent back and has a slow recovery speed, making it less ideal for juggling. Baraka's passive relies on additional Outworld teammates to have effect, one will give him three additional hits while two gives him another three additional hits, totaling up to 7 hits on his combo ender. Note that if teamed with only one Outworld teammate, the improved combo ender will not knock out the opponent. He must also land his hits unblocked to be able to trigger his combo ender (although this might not always be the case). As such, the player will need to play conservatively and block very often after landing every combo or try to interrupt the opponent's combo with their own. If Baraka can KO an opponent with his combo ender, the second stack of bleed will be applied to the next opponent that comes into play. Despite the passive description, his bleed DOTs seem to have a shorter duration than most conventional bleed DOTs, prompting him to repeatedly use his combo ender unblocked. His SP2 while powerful, can be partially evaded as the first two hits hit across the entire combat area while the following hits hit up close. Blocking it can also significantly reduce its damage meaning that it is best used in the middle of an enemy combo. Recommended Talents On the player's side, his passive can be boosted with the following talents: * Lion Stance * Precision * Baraka Instruction * Death Mark Technique * The Art of the Tsunami * Mileena's Hunger * Stranglehold On the enemy's side, his passive can be weakened with the following talents: * Hawk Stance * Rhino Stance * Cyber Lin Kuei Programming * Reaver's Armor * Oni's Blood * Fujin's Boon Interactions Good with * Any Outworld characters especially: ** Reptile/Noxious:' '''He boosts the strength of bleed, increasing the effectiveness of Baraka's bleed DOTs. ** Mileena/Ravenous: Same as above but even more deadlier as she increases it to deal twice it's damage. Good Against * Countered by * 'Mileena/Piercing: Mileena gains a bar of power for each stack of bleed applied on her. As such, Baraka's improved combo ender can give her two bars instantly. * [[Raiden/Dark|'''Raiden/Dark]]: Raiden can reverse the effects of Baraka's bleed DOTs, which will heal him at twice the rate. He can also reverse Baraka’s Power Drain. * [[Jade/Assassin|'Jade/Assassin']]: Aside from evading specials, she can completely dodge his combo ender, avoiding its damage and bleed effect. * [[Liu Kang/Klassic|'Liu Kang/Klassic']]: Liu Kang becomes unaffected from Baraka’s bleed DOTs, and is completely immune to Baraka’s Power Drain, gaining boosts to basic attacks and critical chance without taking much damage. * Jade/MK11 & Raiden/MK11: Together they can make MK11 characters heal from Baraka's bleed and also become immune to Baraka's Power Drain. Abilities Here are Baraka's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Baraka's support and equipment cards. Trivia * Baraka's SP2 when used, summons two Tarkatans from a portal to slash at the player. However, this is only aesthetic as the Boss version does not summon the Tarkatans, yet can still deal damage. * Baraka's SP2, "Tarkatan Fury", while being an actual name of a move he uses, plays the animation of a special move called "Chop Chop", which he also uses. * Baraka's passive bears heavy similarities to Flashpoint Deathstroke's Passive in Injustice Mobile. Both characters require certain teammates for additional combo enders. While Deathstroke requires Flashpoint teammates, Baraka requires Outworld teammates. Plus both Baraka and Deathstroke hit 3 times on normal hits and an additional 7 times on the main hit when they have their required teammates. Category:Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Challenge Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Relic Hunt Boss Category:Male Characters